Zeus' biggest Mistakes
by KingRaptor582
Summary: 6,000 years ago that Zeus almost start a war with 7 most powerful beings on the planet that can destroy it with one blast. How he almost start war them, well his sexual lust and power and you have to read it and found out of rest.


**Zeus's 7 biggest Mistakes That He Shouldn't Cause!**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians Story**

**Chapter 1: Prologue Part One**

**In the Mythology History and even in Modern time as Zeus still rules of the Gods and Goddesses as their Arrogant and Prideful King. Everybody knows that he cheats on his Ex Wife Hera the Goddess of Marriage that she recently divorce him two years later after the second Giant war because his cheating habits never stopped. But one year later that he found out that his ex-wife and his daughter Artemis are just married to his favorite nephew Percy Jackson the immortal champion of Bloom Kurosaki the Great Dragon, Primus, Zordon, Neo Queen Serenity, Soul King Reio, Komodian King Arthur's Grandson Jk the Leader of the Warriors of Night and Day and John Von'Shorts of the Fairy World.**

**He didn't get mad at all, cause of it that he knew it will bite his ass one day and it did when he became an laughing stock after he made 7 biggest mistakes towards the main 7 that are same level as Chaos and it happen 6,000 years ago. That he shouldn't done that at all because of his sexual lust for women that he couldn't ignore because of the legend of the first Halfling that is half Cybertrionian Transformer and Magical Great Being of both parents: Black Hawk Prime was the one of 13 Primes and LeAnn Blue Dragon Fire is the sister of Bloom the Great Dragon. When news the spread towards him that he wants to do it as well by a different way because his lust consumed him and he didn't understand that LeAnn and Black Hawk fell in love. Zeus send out his plan by cover himself with a cloak and split himself in seven ways as in Greek and Roman and kept his real self at Mount Olympus and his copies toward each pantheon: Silver Moon Kingdom, Soul Society, the very first Power Rangers base, Magical Dimension, the 13 Primes' headquarters, Komodian Camelot and Fairy World. But his plan has failed because one of his copies got caught by the Great Magical Beings when the news spread about a cloaked figured tried to raped other women in different pantheons that got every deity alert and ready to capture this man and it got Zeus so scared that his last copy went straight towards the Magical Dimension and the Great Magical Beings got a trap set for him and his copy fell for it. When the Great Magical Beings capture him and Bloom the Great Dragon removed the cloak that put her in shock and anger that she literally destroyed Zeus's copy and contact with the other 6 deities of her discovery and attacked Olympus. Zeus remembered that day well when it put him in a laughing stock and embarrassed his family, that his brothers and sisters and even his own children, including that Arrogant Hercules, told him if Kronos was still alive that he will put Zeus on his knee and spank his ass of what he done. Because Kronos knows better than to mess with other pantheons.**

**Flash Back**

**6,000 years ago **

**Location: Olympus**

**Time: June 21st the Summer Solstice**

**In the throne room that the Gods and Goddesses had their usually meetings and arguments but one god was very rarely quiet that was Zeus the King of The Gods who in his usually Greek robes and sandals and his symbol of power the lightning bolt. Today wasn't his day because he used to argue with his older brother Poseidon about who is Rhea's favorite child or argue with his wife Hera about who he cheated on her with again. Most of the time he slammed his lightning bolt to get everyone to silence but he didn't today because he isn't Apollo the god of foresight but he knows something is going to happen very soon because it was his fault. Also, there is three goddesses and one god notice something different about Zeus and they are: Artemis, Hera, Hestia and Hades.**

**"Dear, are you feeling alright?" Ask Hera**

**"No I'm not feeling well." Said Zeus as he notice everyone stop talking when they heard from him.**

**"What's wrong Father?" Ask Artemis**

**"It's Nothing. I don't want to talk about it" Lied Zeus as Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Hestia, Hera and Hades caught the lie and Hera about to say something until Apollo stood up from his throne and Hestia stood up from the hearth and both looked straight up at Zeus with shock wide eyes that got everyone concerned except for Zeus because he was beyond concerned... that he was scared and afraid.**

**"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Yelled both Apollo and Hestia as Zeus was about to say something until the throne room doors blasted open that destroyed the stone doors in pieces and it got every God and Goddesses alert and ready for a surprise attack except for Apollo and Hestia were beyond pissed at Zeus who was so scared that he jumped behind his throne and sucked his thumb because he knew he is in trouble of he what done. After the doors burst open and were destroyed, came Seven figures in color theme: Red, Yellow, Blue, Pink, Black, Green and White were standing there with power weapons in their hands and their helmets with different prehistoric animals: Tyrannosaurus Rex, Sabre-Tooth Tiger, Triceratops, Pterodactyl, Mastodon, Dragonzord and White Tigerzord. **

**"The Power Rangers?!" Shouted Ares as he licked his lips for taste of blood that he wanted to fight these heroes for a long time when Zordon appeared on earth. **

**"What are **_**they**_** doing here?!" Asked Artemis with the bite tone as she hated them because they are much better than her hunters were. Well actually they are because they got powers and Zords. As the red and green ranger removed their helmets who was Zordon of Eltar and Rita Repulsa. As the Japanese sliding doors called Sekiamon, appeared out of thin air, started opening up that the Original 13 Guard Squad Captains and Lieutenants run out of the door spread around with their Zanpakutos drawn towards the gods.**

**"Uh oh this isn't good!" Said Hades**

**"I agree with you Uncle!" Said Hephaestus**

**As the young Head Captain Yamamoto was about to speak until the roof of the throne room was destroyed that got everyone's attention that they looked up and saw 13 futuristic vehicles flying down and transformed into 14 foot tall robots with weapons drawn with beyond pissed looks on their metal faces.**

**"Uh oh! We're screwed!" Said Demeter.**

**"Do you mean DOOMED!" Yelled Hera as one of 13 Primes named Megatronius Prime as about to aim his weapon straight at Zeus's throne who was behind his throne was shaking in a cowardly way and sucking his thumb for his mommy but Megatronius didn't because one of his brother's name Vector Prime shook his head at him and told him not yet, Megatronius disengaged his weapon. That is when Jon Von'Shorts a fairy buffy with big muscles 6 feet tall Arnold Schwarzenegger look-a-like appeared in a Greek war uniform with a giant wand in his hand and a small crown on his head and very pissed look on his face.**

**"Well we are sure in for it now." Said Hermes as he noticed his half-brother/best friend Apollo didn't draw his weapon of power out at all. Hermes was about to say something until he saw a flash of light appeared out of nowhere next to Hestia and her hearth on the left side, and when the light disappeared is when two Humanoid called Komodians appeared where the light was and dressed in futuristic clothing, wearing King and Queen crowns on their scaly brown and black hair and they drew their swords and pointed straight at Zeus's throne.**

**"King Arthur and Queen Guinevere! Your highness and majesty, what did my little brother do?!" Ask Hestia but she didn't get an answer because she can tell their tails standing still and she can hearing them hissing in anger that she didn't want to be their enemy as well. As Hestia about to ask them again until another light came and this time it came straight from the moon and appeared next to Hestia on her right and the light disappeared that Queen Serenity, her daughter Princess Serenity and Inner and Outer Sailor Guardians: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn with beyond pissed looks excepted for Sailor Jupiter that she is more than beyond pissed because her entire body was starting to crackle with lightening energy.**

**"Oh great not these stupid girls! And their so called love and justice to protect the ones they love, please!" Said Aphrodite as she didn't know that one of them is going to attack her and everyone including the ones arrive moving out the way to stay clear.**

**"Aphrodite, you shouldn't have said that." Said Dionysus with wide eyes and try to warn Aphrodite what is about to happen to her of her cocky mouth. Aphrodite was about to say something smart but it was too late.**

**"SURPREME THUNDER!" Said Sailor Jupiter as she summoned lightning straight towards Aphrodite that shocked her and knocked her out cold and got everyone whistled and awed at Sailor Jupiter who was calmed down a little bit after that.**

**"Well Dionysus you did try to warn her but it wasn't going to work anyway." Said Poseidon as Dionysus was about to say something when he and everyone heard a Dragon roar and they looked up and saw 4 flaming dragons: The Great Dragon, The Dark Dragon, The Red Dragon and The Blue Dragon, The Great Wolf, Shadow Fire Phoenix, The Midnight Witch and The Trix Witch were flying down to the throne room and change in their human forms. The Great Dragon and Dark Dragon are Twins but their eyes and hair styles are different and same thing with Red Dragon and Blue Dragon. The Great Dragon walked towards Zeus' throne but she was stopped by Athena who was standing in front of her.**

**"Lady Bloom, what is going on here? What did my father do to you that they start attacking us? Can we talk about this first?" Asked Athena as she trying to figure out what was going on here and she had this an angry growl and Bloom's hand pointed in front of Athena's face was glowing red energy.**

**"Step aside Goddess of Wisdom or join his fate of what that piece of shit has done." Growled Bloom as her eyes changing from ocean blue to red and yellow. Athena standing there in shock, scared, frightening and angry that didn't take a genius to figure out what she meant by. An Squad Captain of 10 named Ichigenonius Shiba stepped toward to grab Athena by the arm that got her out of her trance to get out of Bloom's way and Bloom nodded her thanks towards Ichigenonius Shiba who just to wave it off and join back his group that gave him a grins and laughs.**

**"ZEUS! GET YOUR COWARDLY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! BEFORE I DESTROY YOUR SO CALLED THRONE OF POWER, WHIP YOUR DAMN ASS FOR TRYING TO RAPE THE WOMEN OF EACH PANTHEON OF OUR OWN REALMS." Yelled Bloom and it got every god and goddesses attention very quickly and made them very pissed.**

**"DO WHAT?!" Yelled all gods and goddesses as they drawn their weapons of power out and for Poseidon that he walk round the throne and grab Zeus and toss him towards Bloom's feet. Zeus looked up slowly straight up at Bloom with a cowardly look that he wanted to beg for mercy of what he saw in Bloom's eyes.**

**"Lady Bloom, please forgive me! I beg for mercy please!" Begged Zeus as he bow down on his hands and knees for begging not to be sent to Tartarus with his father Kronos or worse to be faded. Zordon ran over there in Tyrannosaurus speed, draw his sword and put it next to Zeus's throat. Queen Serenity teleported next to Bloom and draw the Moon Stick with the Sliver Crystal and pointed straight at Zeus's head. King Arthur appeared next to Zordon in superhuman speed, pointed his sword at Zeus's left side of his back. Megatronius Prime walk up in few steps, transforming his hand into a blaster and aimed it towards Zeus's entire body. Head Captain Yamamoto flash stepped next to Queen Serenity, draw **_**Ryujin Jakka**_** and pointed towards Zeus's right side of his back. Jon Von'Shorts appeared behind Zeus and in front of Bloom, draw his giant wand and pointed towards Zeus.**

**"BEG FOR MERCY?! I will not forgive you of what you about to rape Middy!" Said Bloom as she drew the Great Dragon Fire Sword and pointed towards Zeus's face who got so scared that he starting to wet himself in his robes and his face is sweating badly.**

**"Same here with Rita!" Said Zordon.**

**"Same goes towards Retsu!" Said Yamamoto.**

**"Same thing with Solus Prime!" Said Megatronius.**

**"Same with My Wife Tooth Fairy!" Said Jon Von'Shorts.**

**"Same goes to my daughter Felicia! You miserable sick bastard!" Hissed King Arthur.**

**"Same with Jupiter that she is afraid of men now, all thanks to you Sicko!" Said Queen Serenity.**

**"Any last words before we destroy you're fucking ass! Go to War with rest of Greek and Roman Gods that you CAUSED!" Said Bloom as Zeus was about say to something until a hexagonal portal open quickly in front of everyone and a woman with long dark hair and dark tan skin with stars, eyes look like galaxies and super nova's and her clothing is Greek toga with sandals that she run out of the portal just in time right before Bloom and others fixing make Zeus fade.**

**"STOP!" Yelled the woman.**

**"Why not Chaos this pathetic excuse of a God that he committed a crime that he shouldn't done and now we are going to war after he had done!" Said Megatronius as he narrowed his red optics at the Grandmother of Zeus and other Gods.**

**TBC….**


End file.
